The Potter Girl
by smexyie222
Summary: This includes Fem!Harry Potter. I don't own Harry Potter or any other Harry Potter affiliated groups. The same goes for DC and any other DC affiliated groups. Any quotes in italics are from the movies, which I have no claim over. I'm not receiving any money from this either. The title is a work in progress.


Quiet reigned on the street known as Privet Drive. The people were tucked in their homes, snuggled in their beds, oblivious to what was going on just outside. A lone figure stepped out of the woods, an interesting sight on the street. The figure, an old man now stood on the street, pulling out an interesting contraption. The contraption, a device called "The Deluminator", was used to put out the streetlights on the silent street. Once the lights were out, the man stopped in front of a specific house, a few lights on as the people living there were enjoying their normality. The old man waited for a few moments, studying the home. As he watched the house, a small tabby cat with markings akin to glasses walked up to him, a small meow alerting him to its presence

" _I should have known you would be here...Professor McGonagall."_ , the old man spoke to the cat. The cat in question seemed to ripple for a moment before disappearing, replaced with an older woman wrapped in green Wizarding robes and a witch's hat cocked just so.

" _Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumors true, Albus?"_ The woman spoke, a Scottish burr evident in her voice and a worried look appeared on her face.

" _I'm afraid so, Professor. The good, and the bad."_. The female of the two looked at the other professor and asked another, frankly more important question, the worried look still on her face.

"And the girl?".

Dumbledore gave her a small smile before responding, "Hagrid is bringing her.". The worried look was replaced with a more skeptical one, " _Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?_ "

" _Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life."._

As they spoke, a rumbling began to sound on the street. They both looked up to see a man whose size matched his heart, Rubeus Hagrid on a flying motorcycle, a small bundle secured to his chest, holding the most precious of cargo. He touched down, making sure the landing wouldn't disturb the sleeping child.

" _Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall."._ He greeted the two professors. Albus asked the half-giant, " _No problems, I trust, Hagrid?"._

Hagrid responded in the negative. "No, sir. Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake her. There you go.".

McGonagall nodded to Hagrid, having always had a soft spot for the half-giant. Hagrid handed the bundle to Dumbledore as gently as possible, not wanting to disturb the sleeping child. Dumbledore was just as gentle with the babe, setting the child on the stoop, tucking the note into the blanket, and casting a twenty-four-hour warming charm on the basket. McGonagall chose this moment to tell Dumbledore what she thought of this.

"Dumbledore. We cannae leave the child here! These are the worst sort of muggles!" she exclaimed, trying desperately to get Dumbledore to change his mind. He chuckled, brushing off Minerva's vocal disagreements, as he knew that family would always do the right thing for each other.

McGonagall sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to change Dumbledore's mind about the situation, so she decided to give the baby something very important. Around her neck was a small charm, holding the crest of her family and their birthstones along the bottom. She quickly cast a spell, using her blood to strengthen it. Though she was a transfiguration mistress, she was also a mistress in runic spellwork, not that that information was well known. She carved the rune of protection into the necklace, though she knew it would only help with superficial wounds like cuts and bruises. She leaned over, pretending to tuck the blanket around the sleeping infant, though she was really putting the necklace around the baby's neck, casting another charm that only she would be able to remove the charm and that it would grow with her. She moved back to where Albus was, glaring at his turned back before apparating away, her respect for the man taking a blow. Hagrid left as well, having heard a tidbit about an interesting animal lurking in the woods nearby. Only Dumbledore remained, but he left, apparating out of the neighborhood with a crack, his final words floating on the breeze.

"Good luck Althea Evangeline Potter.".

Time passed, specifically a few hours, before the door to Number 4 opened. The lone female in the house, a woman named Petunia Dursley, looked down to find the slowly waking baby on her step. She recognized just whose child she was, especially when she opened her eyes. The baby shared the piercing green eyes that her sister had inherited from some ancestor she couldn't remember the name of. She also remembered what her sister was and that filled her with hate and jealousy. She jerked the basket up and daintily closed the door behind her, placing the baby in the basket on the table none too gently. She picked up the note and read it, pacing back and forth across the floor. Growling, she crumpled the piece of paper in her hand and threw it to the ground. She gave the basket a withering glare and called her husband. Vernon, an extremely large man, waddled down the stairs to see what his wife wanted.

"What is it Tuney dear?", he asked, the disgust and anger in her voice giving him pause.

"Those..those freaks! Left my sisters little brat on the steps without so much as a by your leave.", she shrieked, banging her hand on the table. Vernon snarled, knowing exactly what his wife was talking about.

"They expect us to take care of the little wretch? They want us to spend our hard-earned money to feed and clothe the miserable snot? And what about our lives? We are normal people, none of that freakishness has ever been any of our business. And what about Dudders? I won't have that disgusting thing near my boy.".

As the adults argued, the little baby in the basket began to wake up. They stopped for a moment and turned to the baby. Petunia sneered at the baby, internally angry that, once again, Lily had something that she didn't. A little girl, one who apparently shared her mother's natural beauty. Petunia wanted her just desserts, and since her sister was dead, why not take it out on her little troll? She quickly came up with the perfect plan and shared it with her husband.

"Why don't we make the little chit work for us? We'll have someone to cook and clean for us. Take care of the garden, do all the work so Dudders won't have to.".

Vernon smirked, nodding his agreement, making his many chins jiggle.

"But what about when she's asleep? I think our neighbors will notice that we have a girl around the house.".

Petunia thought for a moment before her eyes landed on the cupboard under the stairs. A grin spread across her face as another idea came to her.

"We can put her in the cupboard. Little freak doesn't deserve a room, now does she?".

Vernon readily agreed, opening the tiny dust-filled space. He moved the boxes to the side and cleared a space. He looked up and found spiders in the space near his face, which he brushed away.

"There. A space for keeping worthless things out of the way.".

This was the beginning of the worst seven years of Althea Potter's life.


End file.
